Faker
by xXAndiYukiXx
Summary: Garry wakes up to find himself trapped alone in a room with no exits with a painting of a girl with the red rose and a man that is EXACTLY like him. A Fake Garry X Garry fanfic


I opened my eyes slightly when I heard my name being called. My head was throbbing with pain, so I couldn't identify the owner of the voice.

"_Garry. Wake up, Garry_"

Was that Ib calling me? Did she kill Mary?

"_Wake up Garry. It's time to play_"

Or was that Mary? Did she destroy my rose and kill Ib?

As I thought of these things, I felt my consciousness slip away and the voice fade into the mind numbing darkness.

"_Garry!_"

My eyes snapped open as I gasped. I began coughing and couldn't stop coughing. I soon regained my control of my coughing and forced myself to stop.

"Hm…?" I said, looking at my hands, "The pain…is gone…? Did Ib manage to revive my rose…?"

I looked around the dark room I was in.

Strange, I thought I fell asleep in a hallway.

"Ib…? Where is she?" I asked, standing up.

I searched my pockets for my lighter only to find that it was gone. Instead I found a wrapper.

"Hey…this is the wrapper of the candy I gave Ib. Don't tell me she took my lighter!" I said, "Ib could really get hurt with that!".

I began feeling my way around the room, searching for an exit. I need to find Ib!

"What's the rush, Garry?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice…

It was the voice I heard in my dream.

It was my voice.

But, that's impossible. I'm not talking. And, even if I was, why would I say that?

A tiny flame had then lit up over at the far wall, giving me something to follow.

"Ib isn't here anymore" The voice chuckled as I ran towards the flames, "I returned her back to where she belonged"

I reached the flame and looked at it. The flame then vanished and I felt something hit my foot. I jumped a bit, startled by the darkness returning and picked up the object that landed on my foot.

"My lighter!" I said.

I opened the lid and pressed the ignition button. The flame lit up and gave me a little bit of light. I smiled and noticed something on the other side of the flame.

A painting.

I looked at the title of the painting and read it out loud.

"The Lonely Rose"

At that moment, the light of the room turned on, forcing me to cover my eyes from the sudden bright light.

_The lights…?!_

I blinked open my eyes, adjusting them to the light before looking at the painting. My heart then stopped and my blood ran cold.

In the painting stood Ib. She was holding her rose in he hands and she was crying with her eyes closed. It forced me to believe she was crying while she slept. One red rose was on the painting surrounded by thorny stems that had Ib trapped.

"Ib…Ib!" I yelled, tears running down my face, "W-What happened to you, Ib?!"

I fell to my knees and broke out in an uncontrollable sob.

"I-I promised to get her out…" I whispered, "S-She's only nine…S-She didn't deserve any of this!"

The lights flickered back out, leaving me in the darkness again, but it was a bit lighter. Like there's a window at the far wall with a rainy sky on the other side of the window.

I managed to calm myself down, but all I could do was lay on the ground and breathe. I was too weak to do anything else. More like my body refused to do anything else.

I just wanted to find my rose and burn it with my lighter. Maybe then I could die and be at peace.

"Aw, what's wrong? Did you lose a friend?"

I sat up off the wall and looked behind me. Over in the corner stood a tall shadowed figure that appeared to be looking at me.

This is a new one.

Please let it be something other than Mary! I don't think I can fight her without Ib here.

The shadowed figure walked up to me until I could see it's smirking face as clearly as my own. Because the shadowed figure's face was my own!

This person was me. He looked like me except for the longer nails and dark grin. This was probably the person I was hearing the whole time since I last saw Ib. But…how is this possible? I know that I'm the real me, but why is there another me in front of me?

Then it hit me.

This guy was me. IS me.

And knowing that is creepier than everything I seen in this fake art gallery.

"Eeeek!" I yelled as I stood up and started running away.

I had to look for the exit. I didn't want to be stuck here with that thing. Whatever it is!

As I looked for the exit, screaming like no tomorrow, I felt the other me push me against the wall and cover my mouth with his hand.

"You better keep quiet. Nobody can here you scream in here, after all" The other me said.

He then smirked, probably noticing the terror and confusion in my eyes. Because I am confused and in terror!

I mean, there's another me standing here!

"I'm Garry" The other me said, showing no signs of removing his hand from my mouth, "But, I guess you already know that. Now, do you promise not to scream if I let you go?"

I couldn't respond. Well, if his hands weren't pushing me into the wall, I wouldn't respond anyways. But this "Garry" was just too creepy to ignore, so I tried to make my eyes look calm despite my terror.

Garry must have seen this because he let me go.

With this being done, I ducked under Garry's arms and started running towards the painting of Ib, hoping to reach my lighter so I could defend myself with.

That was until a sharp pain coursed through my body when I was halfway across the room, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Poor Garry" my faker chuckled, "You shouldn't have ran away from me".

I looked up at him, shocked, "How did you…?"

Garry smirked and held up a blue rose that looked as if it had a petal missing.

My blue rose.

"My rose! Give it back!" I yelled, standing up.

Garry pulled off another petal, sending a wave of pain through my body. I heard him chuckle as I fell to my hands and knees.

"Oh, this rose doesn't belong to you anymore" he said, walking over to me, "It was given to my by your little friend"

"I-Ib…?" I asked, "W-Why would…?"

It then dawned on me.

"Y-You…" I said, looking up at my faker, "Y-You're the one who put Ib in the painting…!".

Garry chuckled again and pulled me up from the ground, "Yes. I did it. I put your little friend in that painting after she gave me your rose. After she destroyed Mary, I told her that 'Fabricated World' wasn't the way back to her home when it obviously was. That girl was an easy one to fool"

I bared my teeth and pulled away from him, "Why would you do that to her?! She's only a little girl!".

"Because, Garry, she stood in my way" Garry smirked, "She stood in my way of bringing us together"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, "I don't know WHAT you are or why you look like me! You could be just another one of those creepy dolls for all I know!".

"Heh. Well, whatever you think won't help you now" Garry said, "We're both trapped here now. Trapped in the Room of No Escape. It was a painting that never got put up for display due to the confusion people would receive from it. Guretina made this painting for people who thought that they could never escape from their troubles and it just so happens that this is one painting in this 'fake gallery' that can be gone into. But, as you can see, there are no exits. So, you have to deal with me for all eternity"

"No way…" I whispered, "All eternity…"

This isn't right! I was never supposed to be trapped in this insane place!

But, I'm not sure of what is suppose to be what now. Everything about this place already ruined my mental health, so I'm not quite sure what is right now and what is wrong.

I felt Garry wrap his arms around my waist and gasped.

_W-What's he doing?!_

I tried to break free again, but Garry's grip on me became stronger.

"L-Let me go!" I exclaimed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, "W-What is with you?!".

"Heh. This was my plan all along" I felt Garry smirk against my neck, "Now be a good boy and I may go easy on you"

_W-What?!_

Before I could say anything, Garry pressed his lips against mine.

"Hey, we're stuck in here for an eternity, right? So just do as I say and you'll be fine" Garry said.

_That's right. I'm stuck in this unsettling place with this faker! This is going to be a LONG eternity!_

In the real art gallery:

"Hey! I found another painting!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't know it was back here still. Must be dirty"

"Hm? That Guretina! I didn't know he could paint something like this!"

"W-Well, it's STIIL a painting of Guretina's. Plus, you know what the boss said about all those…uhm…what are those group of girls called?"

"Yaoi fangirls?"

"Exactly! If we put this one up, we'll receive more business!"

"Hey, yeah!"

"C'mon, let's go put this up"

"Honestly, I think 'Room of No Escape' is sort of a fitting name for this painting"

"Oh brother…"

And, so, the painting of the two boys both named Garry and a painting of a lonely girl remained on the wall of the art gallery for the rest of eternity…


End file.
